Choco
by CALIC0
Summary: Tsukishima tidak yakin apakah ia harus memberi Yamaguchi cokelat valentine atau tidak [tsukkiyamafest day 14]


**Haikyuu! ****© Furudate Haruichi**

**Choco © cnbdg1402152116  
tsukkiyamafest day 14**

**893**** kata**

**Happy reading and feedback, please ^^**

* * *

Untuk pertama kali dalam hubungan pertemanan(?) yang terjalin antara dirinya dengan Tadashi, baru inilah Kei mengalami yang namanya … kegalauan. Efeknya nyata: rambut awut-awutan, pikiran tak fokus, kusen pintu ditabrak, dan yang paling parah adalah mengira menyibak gordin padahal kenyataannya adalah rok teman perempuan sekelasnya. Ya, galau yang Kei alami berakibat memerahnya pipi dengan bentukan tangan.

"Perih sekali."

Dan, sumber kegundahan hati serta pikiran itu ya seperti telah disebutkan, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Utamanya? Karena hari ini, tanggal ini, adalah 14 Februari. Hari valentine, hari kasih sayang, hari di mana Kei ingin sekali menghadiahkan Tadashi sesuatu. Memberikan Tadashi sesuatu? Bukankah seharusnya Tadashi yang memberi sesuatu? Tadashi kan yang berperan sebagai istri—

Oops! Hubungan mereka belum sampai di sana, kawan. Mereka masihlah Yamaguchi dan Tsukki, belum menjadi Tadashi dan Kei, alias masih berstatus teman dekat. Tetapi, Kei telah lama menampung perasaan sayang yang berlebih pada sosok berjerawat itu. Tidak ada yang spesial darinya. Hanya kenyamanan yang diberikan, dan itu cukup untuk menumbuhkan benih-benih semanis permen dalam hati.

Kei belum berani 'menembak'. Bukan takut ditolak. Kei tampan, pintar, walau lumayan judes, tetapi ia yakin itu cukup untuk menjadikannya idola. Alasannya adalah karena takut hubungannya malah putus. Jadian gagal, pertemanan ikut-ikutan putus. Mengerikan bukan? Yang ada hatinya keropos nanti.

Dengan hanya memikirkannya barang sesingkat, kegalauan meningkat 10 level sekaligus. Ia mendesah seraya memerhatikan Tadashi yang tengah mengobrol riang dengan Hinata di pinggir lapangan. Entah membicarakan apa, keduanya tersenyum lebar, tertawa terbahak.

"Manis…"

Meluncur begitu saja kata tersebut, tanpa menyadari telah duduk sosok abu di sampingnya. Sugawara, dengan segala perhatian terhadap 'putra-putra' kesayangannya. Ia menepuk pundak Kei dan dua pasang pupil saling bertabrakan. Diselaminya iris tajam tersebut, mencoba menggali kegundahaan yang hebatnya nyata oleh mata sang wakil ketua.

"Berikan Yamaguchi sesuatu, katakan saja sebagai ungkapan terima kasih atas pertemanan kalian. Jangan sampai kamu menyesal."

Kata-kata tersebut menusuk langsung ke dalam relung hati. Benar, jangan menyesal. Belum mencoba belum tahu hasil kan. Kalau seperti itu judulnya hanyalah wacana belaka, hanya menjadi bahan guyonan.

Itulah sebabnya dalam perjalanan pulang ia menarik lengan Tadashi ke sebuah mini market 24 jam. Memasuki ruangan benderang tersebut, pupil di balik kacamata Kei dihadapi oleh berbagai bentuk barang dalam nuansa merah muda. Ugh … Kei tidak menyukai warna tersebut sebab warna ini yang membuat jantungnya seakan disinggahi kelinci, melompat ke sana ke mari!

"Tsukki mau membeli apa?"

Tidak pun mendapat kalimat jawaban, Kei telah mengebut beli sebungkus coklat berbentuk bulat-bulat. Ya, permen coklat warna warni berbentuk lempengen bundar bermerk ChiChi itulah yang dengan tergagap-gagap Kei beli. Jantungnya seakan pecah sampai-sampai ia tak sanggup memilih cokelat yang lebih layak. Seharusnya bukan cokelat biasa dan murah seperti ini!

Namun singkong telah menjadi keripik. Selesai membayar, ditariknya lagi Tadashi dengan (agak) beringas, seakan hendak menculik. Si brunet beberapa kali nyaris terantuk kakinya sendiri, namun Kei sigap menamengi.

Napas telah terputus-putus, pada sebuah belokan yang memisahkan kediaman sahabat masa kecil tersebut Tadashi didorong hingga punggung mencium pelan sebuah tembok rumah entah keluarga mana. Pupil serupa biji kuaci tersebut menatap bingung wajah Kei yang … berekspresi?

"Tsukki, ada apa? Kamu tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Jelas Kei sedang apa-apa. Otaknya terus berpikir pada hal-hal negatif, tetapi hati berteriak bahwa semua akan serba positif. Pertempuran antara + dan – tersebut tercermin melalui dua ujung alis yang bergandengan serta kacamata yang dilepas lalu dikantongi ke saku seragam.

"Tsukki?"

Kegalauan itu muncul kembali kepermukaan padahal sempat kandas berkat ucapan lembut sang nomor punggung 2. Semua terlihat kian mengerikan, apalagi dengan Tadashi yang kini berjarak hanya tiga jengkal di hadapannya.

Keringat dingin menetes.

_Berikan cokelat ini sebagai cokelat apa?_

_Cokelat persahabatan kah?_

_Atau cokelat tanda cinta?_

_Sial!_ Membatin kata cinta saja telah membuat Kei mengalami sakit perut. Ia gusar tiap detiknya. Akan tetapi, ia harus membuat keputusan. Wajah menaruh kecemasan di depan matanya ini membuat Kei bisa kapan pun lepas kendali. Bak hewan, bukan tidak mungkin bibir tipis dan sepertinya lembut tersebut telah dilumat oleh bibirnya.

Berpikir keras, Kei menghitung kelopak mawar imajiner.

_Cokelat persahabatan?_

_Cokelat cinta?_

_Persahabatan?_

_Cinta?_

"Maaf Tsukki, kalau tidak ada yang ingin disampaikan sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Ini sudah malam—"

"…"

"Hm … aku tidak mendengar ucapanmu, Tsukki. Bisa diulangi?"

Seperti ketika kepulangan dari mini market. Tak ada jawaban berupa ucapan, hanya tindakan yang berlaku.

Mengeluarkan bungkus ChiChi dari saku celananya, Kei membuka bungkusan berwarna kuning tersebut dengan jemari yang telah berkeringat deras serta bergetar hebat. Setelah terbuka, dimasukannya coklat-coklat bundar tersebut, mungkin nyaris seluruhnya, langsung ke dalam mulut. Tidak dikunyah, hanya ditampung. Pipi Kei menggelembung lucu seperti seekor hamster.

Tindakan aneh tersebut kian meningkatkan kecemasan Tadashi. Nyaris saja remaja yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Kei itu berlari mencari pertolongan ke rumah si pirang yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang, bila saja Kei tidak menggenggam pundaknya erat serta berkata tak jelas berkat camilan dalam mulut.

Namun kata-kata tersebut tertangkap jelas oleh pendengaran Tadashi. Terbukti dengan pipi serta telinga yang nyata memerah di bawah temaram lampu jalanan serta wajah yang kian mendekat, dekat, dan akhirnya menempel.

Dua pasang bibir bersapa, lidah saling melilit, dan satu persatu cokelat dalam hangat dan basah berpindah ke dalam gua manis milik Tadashi. Lenguhan pun mengalir lancar, tak ada kepedulian akan mata-mata iseng yang memergoki kemesraan dua pemuda tersebut.

Pada kenyataannya, tidak ada penolakan. Kegalauannya tak terbukti. Ketakutan Kei berakhir percuma. Beruntunglah ia mengikuti cakapan Sugawara dan hati hingga akhirnya cokelat murah ini resmi menjadi cokelat cinta tanpa perlu mengucap kata cinta.

.

"_Yamaguchi, mau berbagi cokelat denganku?"_

_Diucapkan dengan mulut yang telah disesaki kawanan cokelat._


End file.
